Une banale histoire de poneys
by Kedralyn
Summary: Mais pourquoi diable Kili et Fili n'ont-ils pas entendu les trolls s'emparer des poneys? Avouons-le, nous y avons toutes pensé. /!\ YAOI, DURINCEST.
1. Nous devions surveiller les poneys

**_Héhé, je me souviens qu'une fois, je m'étais dit que si jamais un jour je trouvai des nains sexy, j'aurai besoin d'une bonne psychanalyse. Je crois que je suis bonne pour l'asile, alors :p Mais bon trêve de blabla et profitons pleinement des deux nains les plus hot d'Erebor! Rating M pour le petit lemon qui va suivre (ou le gros slash, à voir) et les quelques images crues qu'il impose à nos esprits de fangirl assumées. Ah, aussi: j'ai pondu cette chose à 2h du matin entre deux mugs de café, soyez conciliantes :p_**

**_oOo_**

Kili soupira, rejeta une mèche brune derrière son épaule et étendit ses courtes jambes devant lui. Il lâcha un second bruyant soupir, et se tourna vers son grand frère. Lui et Fili étaient les plus jeunes de la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield et comme toujours, c'était à eux de s'occuper des basses besognes, celles dont personne ne voulait s'encombrer. En l'occurrence, la tâche ennuyeuse et rébarbative de surveiller les poneys. Même le hobbit, qui n'avait pas passé un quart de leur propre vie, arrivait encore à échapper à cette corvée.

Le jeune nain brun regarda à nouveau Fili dans l'espoir d'un peu de soutient, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas disposé à la conversation. Adossé contre une paroi rocheuse, le visage plongé dans l'ombre et les épaules basses, il portait à ses lèvres sa longue pipe préférée, dont le fourneau s'éclairait à intervalles réguliers. Kili força la vue, mais même son acuité visuelle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer l'expression du visage de son grand frère, fermement décidé à ne pas s'exposer à la lueur de la lune. D'un mouvement de reins, Kili se redressa et décida de se dégourdir les jambes. Il passait ses journées perché à dos de canasson, et le contact du sol lui manquait.

Fermement campé sur ses jambes musclées, il fit quelques pas et s'approcha des poneys, qu'il regarda néanmoins avec bienveillance. Ces braves bêtes les avaient plus d'une fois sorti des pires pétrins, elles portaient leurs fardeaux et ne rechignaient jamais à la tâche. Il s'approcha de l'un d'eux et lui caressa avec douceur les naseaux. Le souffle chaud et humide de l'animal entre ses doigts lui arracha un sourire. « Brave bête », pensa-t-il encore, la tête soudainement emplie de vagues souvenirs lointains où lui et son frère avaient encore un foyer. Kili se pencha, arracha une touffe d'herbe sèche et s'entreprit d'étriller machinalement le poney, les yeux ailleurs.

Une autre paire d'yeux brillaient dans le noir, dont le regard était quant à lui bien présent. Fili, figé dans la même position depuis de longues minutes, ne prêtait pas attention au fourmillement qui commençait à lui picoter les jambes repliées sous lui. Il avait d'abord baissé les yeux quand Kili était encore auprès de lui, mais maintenant qu'il lui tournait le dos, il avait relevé la tête et profitait de l'ombre dispensée par le rocher pour l'observer à loisir. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que c'était _anormal_ et _contrenature_. Mais il ne pouvait plus ignorer le désir qui étreignait ses reins depuis des années pour celui qui n'était autre que son propre frère.

Ils étaient issus de la même lignée ils avaient grandi ensemble ils avaient appris à se battre ensemble rien ne devrait les réunir, aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient. Et cela plongeait parfois Fili dans une profonde mélancolie, qu'il cachait avec une certaine habileté derrière de grands sourires et un humour plutôt douteux. Il regardait alors Kili qui avançait devant lui, le dos droit sur son poney, et reposait brusquement ses mains sur le pommeau de sa selle pour cacher le renflement révélateur qui étirait le cuir de son pantalon. Le jeune nain aux nattes blondes racontait ensuite une plaisanterie grivoise qui ne manquait pas de provoquer l'hilarité générale – y compris celle de son frère – et relevait la tête, soulagé de ne pas avoir été remarqué pour autre chose.

Mais plus que la honte, c'était son désir qui l'étouffait. Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé prenant Fili contre un arbre, lui agrippant et tirant les cheveux pour embrasser sa gorge à pleine bouche ? Le dégout qu'il avait de lui-même n'était rien en comparaison aux battements de cœur qui ébranlaient sa poitrine quand Kili tournait son regard franc et rieur vers lui. Il refusait en bloc de penser à ce mot, mais il l'aimait. Il aimait Kili d'un amour bien plus que fraternel, un amour charnel et sensuel que seul le contact de l'autre pouvait apaiser. Certains jours, sa frustration et son excitation étaient telles qu'il prétextait une envie pressante (qui au fond n'était pas réellement un mensonge) pour s'éloigner du groupe et assouvir seul son désir. Il revenait alors près du feu de camp, calmé pour la nuit et anticipant avec angoisse le lendemain. Il n'espérait qu'une chose en ces moments-là : que personne ne remarque ses changements d'humeur, ses gestes brusques pour masquer son trouble. A vrai dire, il n'avait d'inquiétude que pour Gandalf et Thorin, dont la perplexité naturelle n'était un secret pour personne. Il tentait au maximum de ne pas éviter leurs regards, de garder l'attitude qu'il sied au guerrier nain qu'il était.

Et comme chaque soir où il se retrouvait à garder les poneys seul avec Kili, il se retrouvait au supplice. Il attendait alors avec empressement l'arrivée de Bilbon, qui généralement, leur apportait leur repas du soir. La présence agréable du hobbit le détendait aussitôt, et la conversation que le semi-homme lançait permettait au blond de se changer les idées.

Mais ce soir, Bilbon tardait à venir. De faibles rumeurs et des éclats de voix provenant du campement principal lui parvinrent aux oreilles de toute évidence, le diner était retardé par une raison qu'il ne parvint pas à saisir. Cela arrivait parfois. Peut-être que Bombur s'était encore goinfré dans leurs réserves, ou Ori avait-il renversé par inadvertance le chaudron de soupe… Fili laissa échapper un sourire. Non, lui et Kili n'étaient pas les plus jeunes c'était à Ori qui revenait ce titre. Le jeune nain maladroit et timide, néanmoins artiste de talent, attirait toujours la sympathie autour de lui. Fili lui enviait sa naïveté et son innocence, que lui-même avait perdues depuis des années.

Un éclat de rire le tira de ses pensées. Un poney venait de bousculer Kili, qui était retombé sur ses fesses dans une hilarité exubérante. Fili tira une longue bouffée de sa pipe, et réalisa seulement que celle-ci s'était éteinte. Il fouilla rapidement dans son havresac, en tira sa petite boite à tabac qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Il en tira une pincée de feuilles séchées brunâtres, qu'il s'entreprit de fourrer dans le petit foyer en ivoire.

- Tu fumes trop, lança soudain Kili.

Fili releva brusquement la tête il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir près du bivouac.

- Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-il, profitant d'allumer sa pipe pour éviter son regard. C'est ma dernière, je le promets.

- Mais bien-sûr, rétorqua Kili, les yeux rieurs. Comme la dernière fois.

- Que veux-tu, nous avons tous nos petites manies…

Kili se laissa lourdement retomber sur la fourrure de loup élimée étendue sur le sol. Il écouta distraitement les rires qui parvenaient du campement principal.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, là-bas, continua Fili. L'absence de Gandalf n'a pas l'air de saper leur moral.

- Bah, il va revenir tôt ou tard. Tous les magiciens ont des sautes d'humeur.

Un long gargouillis coupa la conversation. Kili éclata de rire, et Fili laissa échapper un sourire.

- J'espère que Bilbon ne va plus tarder, en tout cas, reprit Kili. Je commence sérieusement à crever de faim.

Kili s'allongea et croisa les mains sous sa nuque, les yeux levés vers le ciel nocturne.

- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de nuit aussi claire, déclara-t-il. Les étoiles sont magnifiques. Une somptueuse rivière des plus purs diamants posée sur la peau de la plus belle des reines sylvaines.

- Attention, le taquina son frère, tu te transforme en elfe. Il te manquerait plus que des oreilles pointues et une harpe.

- Et ta tignasse blonde, rétorqua Kili en se redressant sur son séant. Qui sait avec quel bouffeur de fougères Mère s'est acoquiné pour que tu récupères cette chevelure brillante et soyeuse. Tu veux que j'aille te cueillir des pâquerettes pour l'orner?

Fili éclata de rire, d'un rire franc qu'il pensait avoir oublié. Il sortit de l'ombre et lança un gentil coup-de-poing à son petit frère, qui l'envoya tout de même à nouveau sur la fourrure. Il s'allongea à son tour, à une distance respectable néanmoins, et regarda la voûte céleste. Les milliers de points scintillants parurent aux yeux du nain comme d'autant de pierres précieuses dans un écrin de velours noir.

- Tu as raison, admit-il. Pas besoin d'être un elfe pour trouver cela magnifique.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Kili fut le premier à rompre le silence :

- Tu te souviens, quand nous étions encore que des gamins ? Nous nous enfuyons la nuit pour courir dans les collines et regarder les étoiles.

- Tu cavalais après les lucioles et les vers luisants, répondit Fili. Je crois même que tu en as avalé quelques-uns.

- C'est pour ça qu'entre nous deux, c'est moi la lumière.

Fili laissa échapper un autre rire, franc et clair comme à son habitude – bien que plus rare ces derniers temps. Kili y décela cependant une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, ce qui lui parût d'autant plus étrange qu'il pensait tout connaitre de son grand-frère. Ils restèrent silencieux un autre moment, puis le brun roula sur le côté et se redressa sur ses coudes, le visage euphorique.

- J'ai une idée ! lança-t-il.

Fili se redressa de la même façon, et le regarda d'un ait vaguement intéressé.

- On se battre, comme avant. Une bonne petite bagarre.

- Je ne pense pas que…

Kili n'attendit pas la suite de la réponse. Il se releva en bondissant, les deux poings brandis devant lui.

- Aller viens, j't'attends. Montre que tu es un nain.

Fili baissa les épaules et lâcha un soupir. Puis, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, et il se redressa à son tour. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il évalua la situation : Fili était un archer. Il possédait donc une force moindre à la sienne, mais il pouvait compter sur son agilité et sa rapidité. Si Fili parvenait à l'attraper, il pourrait sans problème le plaquer contre le sol, aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait et…

La gorge du jeune nain blond se serra brusquement, et il déglutit avec peine. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce combat la seule pensée de perdre ses moyens et ne plus répondre de ses actes le terrifiait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : commencer la bagarre, se laisser battre immédiatement, et pouvoir penser à autre chose.

Fili lui adressa un sourire forcé, et serra ses poings contre sa garde. Voyant que Kili attendait qu'il commence, il s'avança et lui adressa un coup de poing si maladroit et gauche qu'il le manqua de quelques centimètres.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? lança Kili, déçu. Attend voir.

Avec une rapidité surprenante, il écrasa son poing dans la mâchoire de son frère. D'abord sonné, Fili fléchit les genoux et posa ses mains dessus.

- Tu ne plaisantes pas, dis-donc.

- Héhé. Allez, tout le monde sait qu'entre nous deux, c'est toi le plus fort et moi le plus malin. Pour l'instant, tu prouves la moitié de ces affirmations.

Quelque chose en Fili se mit soudain à bouillir. Toujours penché sur ses genoux, il releva brusquement la tête vers Kili, le visage figé.

- Eh, je ne faisais que plaisanter…

Le brun, surprit par la haine qui se lu soudainement dans les yeux de son grand frère, recula d'un pas. Il trébucha sur la fourrure, s'étala de tout son long, et se redressa sur ses coudes pour lui jeter un regard effaré. Jamais la colère, ni quelque sentiment négatif n'avait voilé les yeux de Fili. Et ce qu'il voyait là était _au-delà_ de la colère. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit :_ Fili allait le tuer._ Il tenta de se redresser, mais saisi par la peur, perdit à nouveau l'équilibre. Fili arriva à sa hauteur en quelques enjambées, l'attrapa par le col, le retourna et lui écrasa son poing dans l'estomac, aussi fort que ses forces lui permettait. Le souffle coupé, Kili se replia sur lui-même et protégea sa tête de ses bras aveuglé par sa haine, Fili ne chercha même pas à écarter ses mains. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : écraser de son pied cet être qu'il désirait tant, détruire l'existence même de ce qui le torturait à ce point.

Puis, sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il lui saisit à nouveau le col, le redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes et le poussa avec violence contre la paroi rocheuse. Kili se débattit tant bien que mal, mais Kili reprit vite le dessus, et d'une main, le bloqua avec toute la puissance de son corps. Il se serra alors contre lui, et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

Kili écarquilla les yeux, le cœur battant d'une brusque et sourde panique, et redoubla d'abord d'efforts de se libérer de l'étreinte de son frère. Fili ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les lèvres toujours collées contre les siennes, le cœur battant d'excitation contre la fine armure de cuir de son jeune frère. Kili se débattit encore avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, comme autant de soubresauts que Fili maitrisait sans peine. Il finit par ne plus bouger du tout, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette situation qui le dépassait complétement. Puis, sans même s'en rendre compte, il écarta doucement les lèvres et accueillit la langue du blond sur la sienne. L'effroi et le dégout qu'il avait d'abord ressenti s'envolaient lentement, à mesure que grandissait en lui une émotion nouvelle. Sentant que Kili arrêtait de résister, Fili desserra son étreinte, s'écarta enfin de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le regard du brun était grave et fermé, mais il n'avait plus peur.

- Kili…

La voix du blond s'était réduite à un murmure, brûlante de désir. Kili détourna la tête pour ne plus à avoir à supporter ses yeux qui l'embrasait de l'intérieur. Il leva ses bras derrière Fili, et le serra contre lui. Fili plongea son visage dans le cou de son frère, et respira à pleins poumons son odeur virile de voyageur sur les routes depuis de longues semaines. Il embrassa à pleine bouche cette peau offerte, comme il en rêvait depuis si longtemps... Un long frisson parcouru l'échine du brun quand les mains de Fili plongèrent sous ses vêtements, le caressant d'une telle douceur qu'il lui pensait impossible avec des mains rendues aussi puissantes et calleuses par le maniement de lourdes épées. Fili pressa son entrejambe durci contre la cuisse de Kili, dont le cœur se remit à battre la chamade. Le blond desserra brusquement sa ceinture, défit les quelques boutons de sa braguette et arracha presque les jambières de son jeune frère. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Un nouveau désarroi voila les yeux de Kili.

Non, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, il n'était pas prêt…

- Fili, je t'en prie…

Sa voix suppliante n'eut pour seul effet qu'attiser le besoin de Fili. Il oublia la douceur dont il venait de faire preuve, et le pénétra avec brutalité, coupant net la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer par un gémissement de douleur. La bouche crispée et les yeux fermés, Kili agrippa la chevelure blonde de son frère et serra son visage contre sa poitrine. Une main posée contre la paroi de roches et l'autre tenant fermement Kili à la bonne hauteur, il s'obligea à se calmer, et entama doucement un va-et-vient avec toute la délicatesse dont il était encore capable. Kili se détendit lentement, et desserra la contraction de ses doigts dans les cheveux de Fili. Le blond accéléra alors sa cadence, et de sa main libre, saisit le membre en érection de son frère qu'il s'entreprit de caresser de haut en bas. A mesure que montait le plaisir au creux de leurs reins, leur respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Cachés au cœur de la nuit, rien ne troublait le silence ambiant si ce n'était le bruit de leur souffle haletant et leur cœur frappant d'un même battement.

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps, poussant chacun un râle profond et grave. Fili fut le premier à recouvrer ses esprits. Il s'écarta brusquement de Kili, qui se laissa retomber mollement le long du mur naturel. Le blond lui tourna le dos, resserra sa ceinture et se pencha pour essuyer ses doigts reliés par des filaments blanchâtres sur une touffe d'herbe. Il fit quelques pas, et sans se tourner vers Kili, lança d'un ton sec :

- Personne ne devra jamais savoir. Si par malheur quelqu'un venait à le découvrir, nous mettrons fin à nos jours avec le peu de dignité qu'il nous restera.

Kili acquiesça en silence. Plutôt mourir que de perdre la face, tel est le mode de vie des nains. Voyant que Fili ne bougeait pas, Le brun se redressa, se rhabilla prestement et avança vers son frère. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés, avec une expression de perplexité qui ne collait pas avec ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kili.

- Je crois que, euh…Qu' il manque des poneys.


	2. Seuls dans les bois

**J'ai décidé de transformer ce qui n'était qu'un petit OS écrit à l'arrache et (très) brouillon en un recueil de différents lemons qui me passent par la tête. Ces lemons n'auront absolument rien à voir les uns avec les autres: les contextes seront différents, sans aucune continuité. En gros, juste un endroit où déposer mes fantasmes :p**

**Cette fois-ci, c'est encore du Kili/Fili, mais qui sait, un roi elfique pourrait bien pointer le bout de ses oreilles pointues, infligeant mille sévices à un pauvre Thorin torse-nu enchaîné dans un cachot sombre...Je suis démoniaque.**

oOo

_Quelque part dans dans les jardins de Fondcombe, par une nuit lumineuse:_

« Fichue verdure. »

Kili jeta un coup d'œil contrarié aux arbres autour de lui. Le jeune nain s'était éloigné du reste du groupe, s'étant bêtement imaginé qu'il arriverait mieux à dormir au calme - idée qu'il commençait à trouver passablement stupide. Après avoir longuement déambulé dans les jardins d' Imladris, il avait fini par dénicher un petit coin isolé recouvert d'herbe grasse, assez proche néanmoins du reste de la Compagnie pour pouvoir réagir s'il y avait du grabuge. Il laissa tomber négligemment ses affaires de voyage à ses pieds, déroula sa vieille couverture de sol et fronça le nez. La forte odeur de poney, mêlée à celle de sa propre transpiration, avait de quoi faire pleurer un troll. Enfin, presque. Un troll sensible, du moins. Il faudrait un jour qu'il pense à la changer. Bah, mieux vaut ça que de dormir sur du foutu gazon froid et humide. Il la secoua vigoureusement, envoyant voler un nuage de poils et de poussières, qui se découpa en rayons lumineux sous le clair de lune. Il finit par l'étaler, posant de petites pierres sur les coins racornis qui avaient trop tendance à s'enrouler sur eux-mêmes.

Le brun regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Il n'était certes pas loin des autres, mais les arbres qui l'encerclaient avec quelque chose d'angoissant. Il est un nain, bon sang. Les arbres, ça ne fait pas partie de son monde. Les arbres, il les coupe pour le feu, il les débite pour les charpentes. Il n'en fait pas un abri naturel pour dormir. Qu'importe. Il n'a pas le choix, de toute façon. Il finit par s'étendre sur la couverture, et ferma les yeux. Il resta un instant immobile, puis changea de position. De toute évidence, il aurait beau se tourner et se retourner, il n'était pas prêt de trouver le sommeil. Il finit par s'allonger sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la nuque. Il observa d'un œil distrait le ciel nocturne qui filtrait au travers des branchages, éclaboussant son corps de tâches blanchâtres lumineuses.

Kili soupira. Il se sentait si loin de chez lui. Ses montagnes lui manquaient. Ses cavernes scintillantes, ses longues galeries creusées à la force du poignet, ses hautes salles embrumées du parfum de la forge d'où résonnait sans interruption les grésillements de l'acier qu'on affutait…Un sentiment de vide s'empara de lui. Certes, s'il était jeune et pouvait tout à fait se montrer capable de s'adapter aux changements, il restait toutefois un _nain_. L'un des enfants d' Aulë le Façonneur, crée dans l'unique but de fondre le métal, creuser sans relâche au plus profond de la terre pour y extirper ses plus grandes richesses. Kili n'avait cependant pas été élevé par Thorin dans cette optique; mais malgré tout l'enseignement guerrier qu'il avait reçu, quelque chose au fond de lui criait qu'il allait à la rencontre du désastre, qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester auprès des siens aux Montagnes Bleues, à apprendre la sidérurgie plutôt que le tir à l'arc.

Le jeune nain se surprit lui-même à avoir ce genre de pensées. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, jamais il ne s'était posé de questions sur l'avenir – il n'allait jamais mourir, il vivrait éternellement les plus folles aventures, partirait avec son oncle et Fili part devant les plus grandes batailles de leur époque, serait acclamé en héros parmi son peuple et les Grandes-Gens.

Mais plus que jamais, ce soir, il se sentait angoissé comme un tout jeune enfant. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son isolement temporaire. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Voilà pourquoi les elfes sont d'éternels émotifs : ils ne font rien d'autre que de regarder les étoiles et penser. On n'a pas le temps de réfléchir quand on travaille dur. La philosophie, c'est pour les oisifs.

_A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
I chîn a thûl lin míriel  
Fanuilos le linnathon  
Ne ndor haer thar i aearon_

Foutus elfes. Foutus chants larmoyants. Voilà maintenant qu'il se mettait à fredonner une chanson idiote qu'il avait entendu lors du repas.

La rumeur lointaine du rire tonitruant de Bifur parvint à ses oreilles. Au moins, il y a qui s'amusent. Il ferait mieux de faire de même. Il se redressa sur les paumes de ses mains, quand une voix familière l'interrompit brusquement :

- Alors, toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Kili tourna la tête, et croisa le regard frimeur de son grand-frère. Il se laissa à nouveau retomber sur l'étoffe rapiécée, laissant un peu de place à Fili pour s'y installer à ses côtés. Le nain aux longues tresses blondes s'y affala lourdement, dans un étrange bruit liquide. Il coula vers Kili des yeux légèrement embrumés par l'alcool, avant de porter à ses lèvres le goulot d'une bouteille de vin rouge pleine. Vu son haleine avinée, il venait sans doute de s'en vider une, qu'il avait déniché dieu sait où. Kili fronça les sourcils.

- Depuis quand tu aimes le vin, toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas de bière chez les Oreilles-Pointues. On prend ce qu'on trouve.

Fili leva à nouveau le coude, avala une lampée qui s'écoula en partie à ses commissures, teintant de carmin les deux petites tresses de sa longue moustache. Fili observa un instant ses lèvres rehaussées de rouge, avant de secouer la tête pour recouvrer ses esprits.

- Parfum capiteux et caractère ample en bouche. Sans aucun doute un grand cru du Dorwinion.

- Ne fais pas semblant de t'y connaitre, rétorqua Kili en lui prenant la bouteille des mains. Et d'ailleurs, le Dorwinion est la seule région viticole dont tu ais entendu parler.

Le brun avala une longue gorgée, avant de se ressuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche. Le liquide qui descendit dans ses tripes, tel un élixir, lui fit instantanément du bien. Les nains ont une résistance à l'alcool impressionnante, et celui-ci avait même la surprenante faculté de leur remettre les idées en place. A dose raisonnable, bien-sûr.

Kili se tourna pour lui rendre la bouteille, mais Fili refusa d'un geste de la main. Le jeune nain blond sortit d'un des replis de son vêtement une autre fiole, dont il dévissa le bouchon.

« J'ai fait des réserves, qui sait. Cela déridera peut-être Thorin. »

Kili laissa échapper un sourire. L'image d'un Thorin éméché, chantant une chanson paillarde debout sur une table et arrachant sa chemise, lui traversa l'esprit. Apparemment, la même pensée parcourut Fili, et ils se regardèrent, les yeux pétillants. N'y tenant plus, ils basculèrent la tête en arrière et éclatèrent de rire, brisant la sérénité presque déprimante des lieux. Fili devint soudain sérieux, bondit sur ses pieds, sa bouteille fermement serrée dans son poing. Il fit quelques pas trop titubants pour être crédibles, et se lança dans une imitation de leur oncle plutôt savoureuse :

- Salut – hips-, c'est MEUWA Thorin Oakenshiel. Allez les cop-hips- ains, on retourne à Ere…Ere…là-bas ! Non c'est MA bouteille, tu –hips- TOUCHES PAS, ajouta-t-il à un voleur imaginaire.

Kili n'y tint plus. Il se laissa retomber sur la couverture, le corps secoué de convulsions et se tenant les côtes.

- A…arrête, hoqueta-t-il. J'en ai mal au ventre.

Fili, toujours titubant, se dirigea vers un arbre avant de prendre une attitude faussement timide :

- Salut Bifur –hips-, tes tresses sont très en beauté ce soir…

Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop. Fili ne parvint pas à garder son sérieux, et rejoignit son jeune frère dans son état presque transcendantal. Ils se roulèrent de rire un moment, avant de se calmer lentement. Les deux frères se regardèrent, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Kili fut le premier à détourner le regard, les joues brûlantes mais cachées par la pénombre ambiante. Les deux frères se couchèrent sur le dos, les yeux levés vers la canopée.

Ils restèrent assis là un moment, silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Fili fut le premier à rompre le silence :

- Alors, que fais-tu tout seul ici ?

- Pour être tout seul.

- Oh.

Fili se redressa lentement – trop lentement pour être honnête.

- Non…Non ! s'exclama Kili. Reste. S'il te plait.

Le brun se sentit soudain idiot. Pourquoi avait-il réagit aussi brusquement ? Il tourna la tête, et tripota la couverture pour se donner une contenance.

- Non, en fait, je comptais rejoindre les autres, bredouilla-t-il maladroitement. Avance, je te rejoins.

Fili esquissa un sourire amusé, avant de revenir s'asseoir auprès de son frère.

- Si tu veux dormir, je te le déconseille. Bombur digère mal la verdure. Crois-moi, tu es mieux ici.

Puis il bascula la tête en arrière, vida la bouteille complète et se laissa retomber sur la couverture en une exclamation satisfaite. Kili tourna vers lui un regard agacé.

- Tu en as bu combien ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Fili. Une ou deux. Ou trois. Ou quatre. Et je me sens bien comme jamais.

Le blond lui asséna une brusque tape dans le dos, riant d'une voix éraillé.

- Allez p'tit frère, ça te fera du bien !

Kili baissa les épaules et soupira. Après tout, Fili avait raison… Cela faisait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de sensation d'ivresse. Ces impressions ne lui apportaient pas toutes de bons souvenirs, mais au moins, il pourrait penser à des choses plus positives pendant quelques heures. Et trouver le sommeil, surtout. Mais il faudrait beaucoup de bouteilles. Beaucoup. Fili sembla comprendre ses pensées, et sur un sourire canaille, ouvrit un sac que Kili n'avait pas encore remarqué. Dedans, à la lueur de la lune, miroitaient une dizaine de flacons rouge-sombre. Kili écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Mais où est-ce que tu as récu-

- Ferme-la et sert-toi, coupa Fili et lui lançant la moitié du butin.

Kili attrapa les bouteilles au vol, secoua la tête et laissa échapper un rire. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait déjà mieux. Il termina son flacon, en déboucha un autre et le vida aussi rapidement. Les bouteilles commencèrent à s'amonceler à leurs pieds, tandis que leurs mouvements devenaient plus lents et leurs rires plus rauques.

- J'ai peur, lança brusquement Kili.

- Pardon ?

Le brun regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Le vin commençait déjà sans doute à faire son effet, mais maintenant qu'il était lancé…

- J'ai peur de mourir, continua-t-il.

Fili soupira et tendit le bras dans sa direction.

- Aller, viens faire un câlin à ton grand-frère.

Kili fronça les sourcils et hésita un instant. Mais le regard conciliant de son frère finit par le décider, et il s'approcha pour se serrer contre lui. Fili enserra ses épaules, avant de poser une main rassurante sur ses cheveux bruns, comme il le faisait autrefois quand son petit-frère faisait des cauchemars la nuit.

- Personne ne va mourir, dit-il doucement. Même le petit Bilbo ne mourra pas.

- Comment tu peux en être si certain ?

- Parce que nous serons là. S'il se passe quelque chose, je serai là pour te protéger. Et toi aussi, tu me défendras. Pour toujours.

Kili se tut, puis ajouta :

- Pour toujours.

Une mèche de cheveux blonds retomba devant Fili.

Sa crinière léonine, flamboyante à la lueur de la lune… Une brusque envie d'y glisser sa main saisit Kili. D'y faire couler ses longues mèches blondes entre ses doigts…

Non. Il n'a pas le droit de penser ça. C'est sale. C'est écœurant. C'est _Anormal_.

Kili respira son odeur masculine, écouta les puissants battements de son cœur, le bruit de sa profonde respiration. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait rassuré. Il se pelotonna un peu plus dans les robustes bras de son grand-frère, les joues désespérément brûlantes et son propre cœur prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine. Il réalisa soudain qu'il tremblait, et il savait que cela ne pouvait pas échapper à Fili. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? Il réagissait comme un puceau face à sa première ribaude… ! Si seulement Fili pouvait le repousser, le remettre à sa place comme devrait le faire un grand-frère normal… Au lieu de cela, il semblait même à Kili qu'il resserrait un peu plus son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

« Fili… »

Il avait murmuré le nom de son frère dans un souffle, le menton tremblant. Le blond s'écarta un peu, plongea son regard dans le sien et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Fili n'avait toujours pas enlevé son doigt. Il commença à lui effleurer le menton avec douceur, puis la joue, avant de se perdre sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux sombres. Kili, tendu à l'extrême, ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Se méprenant sur sa réaction, Fili enleva aussitôt sa main, et s'apprêta à bafouiller de vagues excuses.

- Non, ne t'arrête pas…

Le blond hésita un instant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir par-dessus un précipice. Puis, lentement, il porta la main à la nuque de son jeune frère et approcha son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent une première fois, accompagnées du battement affolé de cœurs au bord de l'implosion.

Il était encore temps d'arrêter là. De tenter d'oublier, ou de mettre cela sur le compte de l'alcool qui embrouillait leurs esprits.

Mais Kili pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre son frère. Fili entrouvrit les siennes, laissant la langue du brun s'aventurer un peu plus loin.

Voilà. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. A l'instant même, des décennies de fraternité s'envolèrent en fumée, laissant place à deux jeunes gens en pleine force de l'âge, brûlants de désir l'un pour l'autre. Kili, les yeux toujours fermé, chercha à tâtons la peau de Fili sous sa chemise. Il effleura du bout des doigts ses tétons dressés par les frissons et l'excitation, son torse puissant et recouvert d'une épaisse toison claire, avant de descendre lentement plus bas. Beaucoup plus bas.

Fili poussa un premier gémissement quand le brun plongea ses doigts dans son pantalon, saisissant son membre dressé à pleine main. Il ferma à son tour les yeux, se détendit et laissa ses bras retomber dans l'herbe. Il releva brusquement la tête et étouffa un cri de surprise quand il sentit la bouche chaude et humide de son frère s'emparer de lui, dans un lent va-et-vient de plus en plus insistant. Le blond prit une grande inspiration, se laissa à nouveau tomber dans l'herbe, la respiration haletante.

N'existait plus que Kili et le sommet de sa tête qui bougeait à un rythme régulier, parsemant son bas-ventre de ses longues mèches brunes. La bouche ouverte, luttant de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit, Fili cambrait le dos, les doigts crispés dans la terre meuble à mesure que le plaisir qui lui étreignait les reins s'intensifiait.

« Oh, Kili… »

Son orgasme fut brutal et rapide, tel une délivrance. Fili, respirant avec peine, et se laissa retomber sur le sol, vidé de ses forces. Kili se redressa, s'essuya les lèvres et déposa des baisers sur le ventre dur de son grand-frère. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers lui, dévoilant un regard empli de désir inassouvi.

« J'ai…j'ai envie de… »

Le blond savait ce que voulait Kili. Lui-même en avait parfois rêvé seul la nuit. Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant, quoi que malgré tout légèrement teinté d'appréhension. Kili avança à sa hauteur, le laissant se coucher sur le ventre. Il s'étendit ensuite sur lui, non sans déposer quelques baisers sur sa nuque offerte.

« Mais je…souffla-t-il à son oreille, je ne veux pas te faire mal… »

Fili ne répondit pas immédiatement. Bien sûr qu'il allait avoir mal, mais la curiosité était la plus forte.

« Tu ne me feras pas mal, répondit-il finalement. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

De toute façon, l'envie de Kili était la plus forte. Il l'aurait fait, qu'importe si Fili aurait été d'accord ou non – il l'aurait forcé.

Les doigts de Fili se crispèrent dans l'herbe quand Kili le pénétra, avec toute la douceur dont il lui était possible. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, Kili imagina le visage de son grand-frère déformé à la fois par la douleur et le plaisir, ces deux sensations si contradictoires qu'il se plaisait pourtant à associer. Il glissa une main dans sa chevelure blonde, et de l'autre, tint fermement ses hanches qui bougeaient au même rythme que lui. Kili lui agrippa brusquement les cheveux, tira sa tête vers lui et embrassa à pleine bouche son épaule dénudée.

Le brun sentait le corps de son frère bouger sous lui, ce corps si rude et parfait qui lui était entièrement offert…Son plaisir s'intensifia jusqu'à l'explosion. Il se crispa, la tête baissé et le corps secoué de spasmes. Il se relaissa tomber sur Fili, épuisé mais apaisé. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à recouvrer leur souffle. Puis Kili s'écarta, avant de se rhabiller rapidement. Fili fit de même, avant d'articuler :

- Je crois que…Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre les autres.

Kili ne réagit pas immédiatement, avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête.

- Oui, répondit-il. Je crois que ça vaut mieux.

Fili aida son frère à remballer ses affaires, et le regarda s'éloigner vers l'endroit où le reste de la Compagnie s'était établie pour leur unique nuit à Fondcombe. Les deux frères avaient fait une erreur. Une terrible erreur qui ne serait sans doute pas sans conséquence. Le blond secoua la tête et ne préféra pas y penser. Il se baissa pour ramasser les bouteilles, qu'il jeta pêle-mêle dans son sac. Avant de s'éloigner à son tour, il se demanda s'il serait capable, dorénavant, de regarder Thorin droit dans les yeux. Les épaules basses, il quitta la clairière en trainant les bottes.


End file.
